


Harvey

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, First Meetings, Gabriel thinks it's hilarious, Humor, Trickster!Cas, Trickster!Gabriel, cas is awkward, miscommunications, move references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel.</p><p>...or maybe he meets a giant invisible talking rabbit named Harvey.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Dammit Gabriel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvey

“This is a bad idea.”

“Oh, come on! It’s gonna be great!”

Castiel eyed his brother warily. The wideness of Gabriel’s grin belied his comforting words. Noticing the look (and the waning interest of his partner in crime), Gabriel reined in his enthusiasm…well, as much as he ever did.

“You’re curious, right?”

Looking like he was already regretting it, the younger angel (now trickster) nodded cautiously.

“And you SAID you wanted to meet him, right?”

“No, I said that I was-.”

“Yeah, yeah, close enough! Go get ‘im, Tiger!”

“Brother-!”

A grace-shove sent Castiel tumbling towards the physical plane. He just barely managed to orient himself before landing in the Winchesters’ motel room, wearing the glamor that Gabriel had helped him design. He rose onto his hind legs to examine himself in detail. It wasn’t really to his liking but-

* * *

“The FUCK?!”

Dean had only been gone for three minutes. Five, at the most. Not long enough for freaking _Godzilla Bunny_ to sneak into their bedroom! The creature was pure black with dark blue and grey highlights and soft looking fur. It sported the signature fluffy tail, twitchy nose, and long ears. When it turned towards him, he noticed that it had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen…unnaturally blue. It didn’t seem to be doing anything other than standing there, propped back on its hind legs and looking around.

All of this paled next to the fact that the thing was _seven feet tall_.

Seriously, what the _fuck_?

Even for a Winchester, this was bizarre. Therefore, Dean can be excused for simply standing there and gaping, bug-eyed rather than, say…trying to kill it.

When those giant blue eyes (bigger than _golfballs_ ) turned his direction, Dean instantly froze and mentally cursed himself for his inaction. The thing had TEETH. Sure, they were buck teeth but they were nearly as long as his hand and who knew what it ate? If he could get to the weapons bag before it turned nasty, maybe he could cut its head off or stab it through the heart. Maybe that would slow it down and he could…

“Hello.”

It was talking.

In a deep, gravelly voice that was totally out of place on any fuzzy animal, even one that size.

This was officially the strangest thing to happen to Dean Winchester; including the slow dancing aliens and the pink panty incident (that we shall never speak of again, _thank you_ ).

“Uh…” When his voice squeaked, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Um. Hi?”

“You are Dean Winchester.”

His eyes narrowed. Monsters were one thing. Intelligent monsters that knew his name were something else entirely.

“Yeah…Who’s askin’?” He was happy to note that his voice didn’t shake at all and he sounded pretty damn intimidating, if he did say so himself.

“I am…” The creature glanced suddenly to a corner of the room, as if following movement, but when Dean followed its gaze there was nothing there. It gave the rabbit equivalent of a sigh and Dean would _swear_ it was trying to roll its eyes. Since rabbits couldn’t do either, the effect was odd, to say the least.

“You may call me Harvey.”

Dean blinked, closed his eyes, shook his head, counted to five, and checked again but, nope, it was still there.

“Harvey.”

It blinked at him, looking as unfazed as a seven foot tall rodent could.

“As in…Harvey.”

It cocked its head in apparent confusion.

“Right. I’m just…right.” He turned around and left the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

“SAM!”

* * *

 

Castiel cocked his head and listened to the racket as Dean sprinted down the hallway, then turned to look at Gabriel who was lying on the floor in the corner, invisible to human eyes, laughing so hard he was crying.

“That…was…priceless!” He finally gasped out, sitting up.

Castiel sank back to four legs and just watched him, baffled.

“He seems…excitable.”

That set Gabriel off again and it was a good five minutes before he recovered enough to respond.

“No, no, you just surprised him! Hey, you know what you should do?”

Castiel was regretting this endeavor more and more. “…What?”

“Stick around! Get to know him! But make sure not to be seen by any of the other humans.”

“…I am not sure he would appreciate that.”

“Ah, loosen up! He just has to get to know you.” Gabriel summoned a lollipop and shot his little brother a dangerous grin. “Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

And he vanished.

Castiel sighed and settled back on his haunches. It was better not to ignore a ‘suggestion’ like that, if he didn’t want to be banished to a television dimension or turned into various inanimate objects. For better or worse, he would be spending the next few weeks with Dean Winchester

This should be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. 
> 
> But hey, it made me laugh, so I figured someone else out there might get a chuckle out of it.


End file.
